Detour
by Ember T. Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when you don't look before you take the detour.. SHADILVER Rating changes later- hehehe (lemon in later chapters - you've been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Silver here! I'm gonna take over the story today because she's uh.. Dealing with um.. "issues"**

"**WHY'D HE HAVE TO DUMP ME!"*Shoves spoon of ice cream in mouth* "WHAT A FREAKIN LIAR!"**

***sigh* anyways, this IS a Shadilver pairing! No flames! And once she quits bawling, I'll get her to finish ****Be MY Valentine****. Enjoy!**

**Detour**

Finally, summer vacation. Silver turned off the ignition and stared down at the water. Amy and Blaze were already jumping off the dock, having arrived an hour earlier. It was nice to finally catch a break from the stress. A gloved hand tapped on his window, belonging to his blue-spiked friend. "You gonna stare at it all day, let's go!" Silver smiled.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." A grin of triumph, and Sonic took off down the slope, h is girlfriend, Sally, following right behind. He pulled the cuffs of his sweatshirt over his hands, and stepped out into the welcoming warmth of the sun. Sonic stood at the dock, waving him down and calling his name.

"C'mon Silv!"

"Yeah, come on down Silver- kun!"

Ugh, something to make you shiver. Ever since Sonic found that squirrel, that pink annoyance had found him as her next target. "Ah, no I'm good! I uh.." - His gaze drifted over to Cream, who was enjoying building her sandcastle - "I uh, promised I'd help Cream, y-yeah!" he smiled, halfway pathetically, and sat down next to the little rabbit, feeling the other's stares on his back.

Silver played with Cream, happily building the walls of her 'Creamtopia', and constantly checking his watch. _'Where was he?' _the familiar hum of a motorcycle came into earshot, and ivory tried hard to contain his excitement.

"Mr. Silver, look! Your boyfr-!"

"OOOOOOOKAAAAAY that's nice Cream!" Silver shot a hand to the younger one's mouth, hoping no one heard her previous announcement. So far, she was the only one who knew of Shadow and his relationship, and she wouldn't have if she hadn't walked into the living room last week…

Silver jumped up and brushed the sand off his shorts, running up to meet his boyfriend. He shot a glance down to the beach before wrapping his arms around the ebony's waist.

"You made it!" Silver squeezed tighter, feeling the other's arms come to rest on his frail shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not like I live at work." Silver smiled and buried his blushing face into Shadow's chest fur. Once you got past his hard outer shell, Shadow was a completely different person. Shadow gently lifted Silver's chin, locking their gaze before catching his lips in a sweet kiss. If Silver was red before, he was on fire now. Shadow always made him feel loved. Silver broke away, frantically looking at the water, hoping no one had seen, and playfully punched Shadow's shoulder before walking down to finish Cream's castle.

**XXX**

The afternoon passed quickly, Sonic and the others had completely forgotten the presence of the other two hedgehogs and continued to dunk and splash each other to their heart's content. Shadow sat underneath a sagging tree, and Silver close by, not wanting to give any suspicion yet. The ivory slowly inched closer, draping his baggy sweatshirt over his knees. "You know, we should tell them."

"Hmph, why? I don't have a problem with a secret - and they're YOUR friends. Isn't that YOUR decision?" Silver traced circles in the sand by his boots, glancing down at the water.

"I guess so.. But what would they say, like, with everything?" Shadow crossed his arms and looked over at the small hedgie.

"Everything? What are you getting at?" _Oops. _Silver pulled the sweatshirt closer to himself, as if it could be a source of comfort.

"Well I -"

"WHO WANTS MARSHMALLOWS!" Silver sighed in relief as he stood up - nice save from Amy.

**XXX**

The stars were in full shine now, the sparks from the fire trying to match their glow as they drifted upwards. The group sat around the blaze (The fire, not the cat..) blabbing nonsense from the past year into their ears. Amy kept cuddling into his shoulder and he constantly had to shove her off. Oh how he'd love to shoot a hedgehog. Shadow probably thought the same thing, shooting a death glare at her back, wishing even looks could kill.

"You know, today's been the best day yet! Perfect way to kick off the summer!" Sonic announced, and raised his marshmallow into the air as a toast before shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Indeed it was. Silver looked over and locked eyes with the ebony. Those crimson eyes, at just one look a person would see darkness and hatred, but if they only took the chance to look deeper inside. His eyes truly glowed with kindness and innocence, even a hint of loneliness still left there. His amber eyes flicked to the movement of Shadow's hand shifting behind Amy's back. He glanced away, placing his hand on top. Their fingers danced with one another before intertwining. _Maybe it was okay to keep a secret.._

"**Silver! Bring me more goddamn ice cream!"**

**Okay guys give her good reviews so she doesn't rip my throat out! **

"**SILVER!" **

"**Okay Okay I'm coming!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of updating - writer's block galore :/**

**And I fixed chapter 1 after a VERY detailed and explanatory PM from a friend -_-**

**Ok, to let y'all know, Shadow IS drafted into the military in honor of my cousin right now, who did the same thing right after high school , while the others are finishing up their senior year.**

**Sorry for the mishap, and lack of updating on ****Be MY Valentine ****for those who are reading it.. *cough cough* Fate the hedgehog *cough cough***

**Again, SORRRRY!**

**Detour**

The fire was reduced to embers, adding little light in the darkness. The sound of the rippling water and occasional cricket chirp broke through the silence. Sonic and the others had passed out from sugar shock awhile back, leaving the two lovers quiet and alone. Amy purred softly in her sleep, still attached to Silver's shoulder, leaving him in desperate attempts to get her off. That.. 'thing' had an iron grip and wasn't giving an inch. '_Mental note - never make fun of Sonic's fangirl issues'_

Shadow chuckled. This was just ridiculous. Grabbing the pink fuzzball by the shoulders, he quickly unlatched her grip and shoved her into the cool sand behind them. Smirking, he scooted closer to the wide - eyed ivory hedgehog.

"The HELL Shadow!" Silver's gaze shifted frantically shifted between his boyfriend and the shaggy - looking pink hedgehog.

"What, I was gentle.."

"Gentle my ASS.." Silver laid his head to rest on the ebony's lap, feeling the other's fingers scratch behind his ears, making him purr. The night remained still as the two sat in total silence, enjoying each other's company. Silver's mind ran rampant with thoughts; never taking a break before starting a new scenario. '_Now could be a good time to tell..'_

"Hey Shads - What was that?"

A faint beep broke the silence and Silver sat up to get a better listen. Shadow's hand shifted quickly to his back pocket, flashing a pathetic grin in the ivory's direction.

"I didn't hear anything." Silver's ears pinned back in annoyance.

"Your lying."

The beep sounded again, and Shadow smacked down hard on something in his pocket, all the while still flashing that pathetic smile.

"It's my uh.. Phone?" Silver's ears pinned down even further.

"I KNOW what your phone sounds like - and if I didn't know any better I'd think that was.. " Silver's eyes opened in realization before quickly being replaced with a glare in anger, ".. Your pager."

Shadow's smile faded; busted. He sighed as his ears twitched at every fuming breath escaping his lover's nose. It wasn't often Silver got upset, unless it was for a good damn reason. Lately though, it was more progressive..

"You LIED to me! You said you took the month off!"

"I did but this mission -"

"Oh so it's ALL about the mission now!" Silver fumed even more as he crossed his arms, turning away from the ebony hedgehog. Shadow stood silently, clenching his fist.

"What's with you lately!? This never bothered you this BAD before!" the two were practically yelling at each other now, and it was a miracle that no one was awake from all of it. Silver was on the verge of tears - his emotions jumbled between anger and disappointment.

"There is _NOTHING _with me lately! Maybe I want you here for US!" emphasizing his point by pointing to himself. A tear managed to escape down his muzzle.

" Well this isn't like you! Jeez, Your beginning sound like my mother! "

"You'll never get it, since apparently you don't get it now!" Silver finally let the tears fall. Since when did he sound so demanding? And to be compared to Shadow's freaking MOTHER! He spun around to face the ebony hedgehog, breath shuddering trying to control himself.

"Will you just tell me - "

"NEVERMIND! .. I'm going home; just go to your stupid mission!" Silver pushed passed the surprised hedgie, walking up the narrow path up to his car. His ears twitch as he heard Shadow yell something, but he ignored it. Shadow growled as he heard the engine of his boyfriend's vehicle grew faint in the distance. His gaze shifted to Amy, who was sitting wide - eyed in the sand.

"I heard everything." Shadow cursed under his breath, running a hand through his ruffled quills.

"Well, Silver's off my list; just give him time, let him cool off, go after him in awhile. Amy stood up, brushing the sand from her dress, "Was it really that necessary to throw me THAT hard into the sand?"

Shadow didn't answer. He stared up at the beach where he last saw his lover walk away. Something wasn't right with him. He sighed.

"This stays between us."

"My lips are sealed."

**OOOOOOOH Shadow's in hot water now! And my next goal- update Be My Valentine! And I'm pretty sure Fate the Hedgehog will make sure of that.. Review nicely plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND I'M BACK! Sorry, been spending more time on my DA account… anyways, chapter 3!**

**Detour**

The car was silent besides the occasional sniffle from the ivory hedgehog. Silver sniffed again, wiping a gloved hand across his eyes.

"Stupid Shadow." he whispered, lip trembling. _'Why did he have to lie to me?'_

His hands shifted to the dials for the CD player, shaking while trying to find the track, selecting his most favorite.

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look puts a rhythm in my head,_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around,_

_I see what's goin down,_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you,_

_Do you feel like a man?_

_When you push her around?_

_Do you feel better know,_

_As she falls to _the_ ground?"_

Face Down

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Silver hung his head down, tears falling. The lyrics to the song make sense. He sighed. Shadow was always away ¾ of the year for work, rarely getting time off. When he did, he just slept, leaving Silver to have a conversation with himself. It took a miracle to even get him out to the beach. Maybe, they weren't meant to be?

The wheels skidded over something, making Silver shoot his head up. Trees littered the sides of the highway, beyond them, fields or crops. He glanced over at the clock on the dash; 11:45 P.M. His ears flattened. _'Great, now I'm lost!'_

He kept on, finding no signs of civilization. The only thing that changed was that the road became increasingly ragged and bumpy, making Silver have to slow down to a mere 40 MPH. He yawned, trying his best to keep his eyes open. He did NOT want to spend the night out here.

Something reflective caught the stream of light coming from his headlights; a detour sign. The road was unpaved, probably on old country road that lead into town. Silver sighed with relief, but his senses were still on edge. He mentally shrugged before turning and continuing down the gravel road. His phone lit up the seat next to him; a new message.

_'Babe, where are u?'_

- Shadow

Silver threw the phone onto the dash. Another message lit up the screen.

_ 'I'm sorry..'_

- Shadow

Silver growled, doing something he'd only done once before; shut off his phone.

Another 20 miles passed before an older – looking farmhouse came into view. He checked the clock again; 12:07 A.M. '_No one would be up this late.'_ Silver thought, ears drooping. And what were the chances of anyone living there? Grass was overgrown and fences were broke, but a newer – looking black Suburban sat in the driveway. Surprisingly, the back kitchen light was on too. Maybe they'd let him stay; he was about ready to pass out from exhaustion soon anyway.

Gravel crunched as he pulled into the driveway next to the Suburban. He closed the door quietly and slowly walked up to the old screen door. He knocked slowly, and was surprised to hear someone stirring from the front room, seeing a shadow cross in front of the door. An older – looking hedgehog opened the door, and he creepily resembled Shadow, besides that his eyes were an outrageous green and his stripes were gray. He didn't have a mouth either.

"Yes?" The hedgehog's deep voice made the younger male jump a bit. '_How could he talk without a mouth?' _Silver shivered slightly and looked up.

"Uh, pardon to intrude but, I got lost and was wondering if... I could stay here for the night?" Silver asked warily. The hedgehog's eyes narrowed in what seemed like suspicion, making Silver wrap his arms around himself. The door swung open suddenly.

"Of course, come on in." The hedgehog's cheeks lifted as if he was grinning. Silver cautiously stepped in. The house was small and surprisingly clean beside the few papers that were littered across the table. Picture frames were scattered across the walls of every size. The black hedgehog shut the door and turned to the ivory hedgehog.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Silver, Silver the Hedgehog." Silver answered, still gazing around the room. The older hedgehog chuckled.

"Silver the Hedgehog, what a nice name. I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," Mephiles came behind Silver, who was still interested in a larger photo on the wall, "But please, call me master."

"Wha- "Silver groaned as pain shot through the back of his head, and everything went black.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH I'm so twisted and sick! Now, off to my DA account! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys sorry! I've been busy this past week, and had a setback that was very saddening…**

**R.I.P.**

**Ace the Italian Greyhound**

**March 2004 – Aril 15, 2013**

**Love you buddy!**

**But anyways, here's chapter 4!**

**Detour**

"..He's not answering."

"I told you, give him some time." Shadow growled as he sat impatient in the sand, Amy beside him lying on her stomach on a towel. They'd been waiting to hear from Silver for over a half hour, and Shadow was becoming impatient. Amy sighed, a grin appearing on her face as her hands came to rest underneath her chin.

"Sooo... How'd you guys meet?"

"..Don't even start." Amy pouted as she sat up.

"I'm just trying to pass the time grumpy pants. Yeesh..."

Shadow glared in her direction but it soon faded as he sighed and checked the time; 12:36 A.M. Should he text him? He ran another hand through his quills. _'Idiot!' _he mentally cursed himself. That mission was a curse. But, it would have given him all the money he needed for Silver's ring..

He shook his head, their previous conversation still in his head. _'What if something big happened?' _Had Silver figured it out?

Shadow stood up and began to pace around the campsite, ears pinned. Amy sighed and shifted on the towel.

"Look, Shadow, CALM DOWN. Silver isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. The longest I've ever seen him pissed was two hours." Shadow stopped to consider, but quickly started pacing again. Amy rolled her eyes and gave up trying to convince him otherwise. Shadow chewed his lower lip, looking up at the sky and placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm goin' after him."

"That would not be the smartest –!"

Shadow ignored her, heading up the trail to the parking lot. They could talk this out, everything would be fine. His bike's engine erupted into the silence, sending a few birds into flight. _'Everything would be alright…'_

Shadow rode an even 75 as he entered the city limits. The cops probably wouldn't be happy to chase him at this hour, but he didn't care. _'Everything will be alright…'_ The saying still ran through his head. The cold took no break freezing the tips of his ears as he weaved through the city streets, coming to a halt in front of a small white house with cracked cement steps in the midst of repair. He checked the time again; 1:23 A.M. He jogged up to the front porch, tapping on the screen door; no answer. His thumb pressed the doorbell; still nothing. He leaned over and cupped his hands around the front window. The house was dark besides the small "nightlight" in the dining room. He sighed in confusion and looked down into the driveway. Where was Silver's car? He walked down the stairs and turned to look down the side street; nothing but streetlamps. He chewed on his lower lip again. Where could he be? He pulled out his phone typing in Amy's number, hearing it ring four times before she picked up.

"Well?" Her answer came in an I – told – you – so manner, making Shadow's eyes narrow. He sighed.

"He's not here."

"What?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"HE'S. NOT. HERE."

"I know THAT moron. Where do you think he is?" Shadow paced lazily in front of Silver's porch, mind jumbled with questions.

"I don't know. I would have said Blaze, but she's at the beach and he'd have no way to get into her place." His ears twitched as heard Amy mumble something to herself. A long silence hung in the air before she finally sighed.

"Do you think you could have made him upset enough that he went back in the future? To stay with his parents?" Shadow winced at the thought. He couldn't have made him THAT upset, right? He slid his hand down his face before setting it on top of his eyes, thinking.

".. I don't know, maybe?"

"Well, check there tomorrow, maybe he'll be there and clamed down enough to come home." Shadow sighed again, saying goodnight to Amy before taking a seat on his bike to head home. Hopefully Amy was right.

**Sooo here's chapter 4! Sorry, I needed another chapter before the LEMON! Hopefully I can type that one without dying of a major nosebleed… and sorry my chapters are always so short – I just CANNOT make them any longer for some reason.. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooooooooooh yeah look whose back! And, with another new chapter!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

**Detour**

Silver's eyes twitched and fluttered open, groaning at the pain of an upcoming headache. He turned his head to the side, the back quills feeling sticky and matted. He crunched his nose as the first wave of stench hit his nose; a mixture of mold and rotting flesh. The light was dim, and the ivory's amber eyes had trouble making any details out. His ear flicked occasionally at the sound of dripping water in a corner.

He winced again at the worsening throb in his head and tried to sit up, only to be pulled back into place by restraints on his wrists. Dreary, it took a moment for Silver to register that he was bound and he began to panic, tugging at the ties.

"Oh no," He whispered, "No, no, no, no..."

The blood pounded in his ears as his heartbeat quickened. Silver pulled against the ties again, his wrists feeling chaffed against the rough material. He froze as his ears swiveled towards the sound of clinking chain and an opening lock. Cellar doors swung open, flooding the dark room with bight light, making Silver shut his eyes at the sudden intrusion in his retinas. His breath caught in his throat at the sound of groaning floorboards under weight. Silver kept his eyes tightly shut as he felt the bed shift.

"You're awake." Mephiles chuckled, "I was beginning to think I killed you." He placed a hand to rest on Silver's leg, making the ivory flinch. Still, Silver kept his face buried in the side of his sweatshirt. Mephiles sighed in annoyance.

"C'mon now, let's see those pretty yellow eyes," He jerked Silver's chin to face him, taking the other by surprise. Silver glared in disgust at the other's enjoyment.

"So feisty, let's see how that works out in our next little activity." The hand resting on Silver's thigh slid up to the rim of his jeans and Silver shot up a knee in defense. Growling, Mephiles forced down his knee, only to have the other connect with the side of his face.

"Why you little BITCH!" The older male slapped Silver across the face, using the time of shock to straddle his hips. He grabbed Silver's chin and roughly connected their lips, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Disgusted, Silver took the opportunity and bit down on Mephiles' tongue.

"Dammit!" Mephiles yelled, pulling back and rubbing his swollen tongue. He growled in anger, and Silver gasped as he saw the other's hand crystallize and press into his lower stomach.

"That's it! I let the first one slide, but not this! And guess what? I know your secret..." He pushed down with his claws, cutting Silver's skin slightly, "And don't think I won't cut deeper."

"No, p-please..." Silver whimpered.

Mephiles smirked, "Well then your just gonna have to enjoy this now, won't you?"

Silver whimpered as he felt his jeans slide off, along with his boxers leaving him totally exposed waist down. Mephiles grinned at the other's defeat.

"You know, I didn't think you were such a fighter." Silver turned away as Mephiles stripped bare in front of him, kneeling between his legs, "I would have prepared you if you weren't. But since you are, I think you can handle it." Mephiles thrust and Silver screamed at the sudden intrusion. And he didn't wait for the other to adjust before pulling out and roughly ramming back in. Silver cried out louder, tears sliding down his muzzle.

"No one can hear you out here, but your screams are music to my ears." Mephiles pulled out slowly and roughly slammed back in again, smirking at the other's pained screams.

Silver cried out with every thrust; His insides burned like fire. Mephiles thrust in deeper than before and Silver screamed as he felt something tear inside. He could feel the other's member throb deep inside him as his thrusts sped up. Thrusting deep, Mephiles moaned as he reached his climax, spilling his cum into Silver.

Panting, Mephiles pulled out, admiring his handiwork. He stood up and pulled on his jeans as he headed up the steps, taking one last look at his prize.

"Look at how much of a slut you are." He slammed the door, leaving Silver in the dark once more. His ear twitched as he herd the lock clamp shut and he whimpered in defeat. His legs were numb, and he fidgeted as he felt liquid leak out of him. He felt disgusting; inside and out. With dignity ripped away, Silver broke into sobs, no one hearing them.

In the house, Mephiles hid the key to the cellar. This boy was perfect, and he had him wrapped around his finger now that he knew his secret. He drove down to the turn and laid the detour sign in the ditch, covering it with its surroundings. No use for the sign anymore.

**Okay, first off – I'M SO SORRY SILVY! Second of all – it was HOT!**

**Now excuse me as I go mop up my nosebleed**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup, I'm back with Chapter 6! **

**And I'm still finding time to type! I'm so busy with horses that the only time I can type is when I give my mare the day off!**

**Detour**

Shadow stood in front of the bathroom mirror, buttoning up his white – collard shirt. If Amy was right, Silver would be back to his old self and they could talk. He looked down at himself and sighed, grabbing his signature green emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

A flash of green light and the ebony hedgehog appeared in an older version of Times Square, still partially cracked and demolished from the whole Iblis thing. Slowly but surely, the remaining citizens had started to rebuild the city after they had destroyed the fiery demon. Shadow walked down the cracked sidewalk to a larger stone home. He nervously walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door. The door swung open, revealing a shorter female hedgehog with darker grey fur; Silver's mother.

"Shadow, so nice to see you!" Shadow smiled.

"You too Iris."

Iris greeted him with a warm hug and opened the door wide for him to enter. She hurried ahead of him and gestured to the living room, where an older – looking white hedgehog sat on the couch; Silver's father. The white hedgehog turned and smiled as he saw Shadow, standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Shadow, my soon to be son – in – law! What brings ya here?" Iris looked back to the door.

"And where's Silver?" Shadow looked surprised.

"You mean he's not here?"

Iris ushered them back into their seats, a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean? You can't find him?" Shadow rubbed his hands nervously.

"Well I – uh, we, fought and he said he was going home, but he wasn't there. So Amy suggested he came here." Shadow looked down at his shoes. Silence filled the room and Iris shifted nervously, looking over at Drake for an answer.

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Shadow nodded. Drake sighed in thought.

"What about that purple cat he used to play with as a kid – Blaze right?"

"She was out at the lake with the rest of us, and there would be no way for him to get into her apartment without a key; unless she gave him a spare." Iris fumbled with the ring on her finger, eyes panicky.

"So your saying… my baby's MISSING?!" Her lip trembled, and Drake put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Now Iris, we don't know that. Don't jump to conclusions yet." Iris buried her face in his shoulder, not convinced. Shadow stood up nervously. When Iris cried it made everyone feel guilty.

"I – I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry... I could always check friends! My luck he's probably at one of their places because he HAD a key!" Shadow laughed nervously, running a hand through his back head quills. Drake pulled Iris' head off his shoulder, placing a finger underneath her chin.

"See, there are places he could be. He's a smart boy, I'm sure he's fine."

Iris wiped her eyes, "Of course he's smart! He's MY boy!" Drake smiled.

"That's my girl."

**XXX**

Shadow sat silently at the picnic table, watching Amy pick and twirl her straw in a halfway melted smoothie.

"So, he wasn't there either?" Amy asked

"Nope." She pouted in defeat, sticking her straw in the nearby trashcan. Shadow sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm out of ideas. Who knows, maybe he did learn to hold a grudge. Probably spent too much time with me." She smiled nervously, trying to rid the awkward silence at the table.

Shadow shook his head and turned his head towards the playground, watching two kids push each other on the swings. Past them, his eyes caught a glimpse of a younger couple walking down the road, hand in hand. The sight made his heart sink as he put his head down and sighed.

"Shadow?" Amy questioned. Ignoring her, Shadow grabbed his emerald and teleported home.

Back at his apartment, Shadow sighed and placed his emerald on the counter, looking at the photo next to it: a picture of Silver at the G.U.N. base. Shadow smiled as he remembered when Silver's class had come to the training facility to learn about spy and military work that they could proceed after college. Silver stuck out like a sore thumb, but in a good way. And to think, if they hadn't come to the base, he would have never met Silver in the first place.

He looked at his watch; 10:30 P.M. Yawning, Shadow climbed the steps to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers, flopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling. Iris was right; Silver was a smart boy. He could take care of himself just fine. Still, something didn't sit well with the ebony hedgehog when he turned out the light.

**Okay honestly, I have no idea why this chapter was longer than the rest. I guess I was in a writing mood : ) oh, and I had an idea…**

**Do you guys think I should or should not make another story involving the scenario of when these to hedgies met? And make this like a double book thing?**


End file.
